Le pacte était scellé
by rosearmony
Summary: Ciel s'échappe avant le sacrifice, avec un esprit plus vengeur que jamais. Puis, contre toute attente, il rencontre un démon qui lui propose de passer un pacte...


« Ils ne m'auront pas. Je… Je me battrai… Toujours. »

La pluie roulait sur les joues du jeune comte, trempant ses cheveux et ses vêtements en lambeaux. Le ciel était noir, envahi par les nuages sombres, le soleil avait déserté. La végétation du parc semblait dépourvue de vie, les arbres n'avaient plus aucune feuille, les fleurs plus aucune senteur.

Tout était mort.

Ciel Phantomhive avançait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait malgré la douleur que lui provoquait chacune de ses blessures, essayant de fuir, de sauver son honneur et de survivre. Sa chevelure brune corbeau s'emmêlait après le passage du vent, lui donnant un air sauvage qui n'était de naturel, pas le sien. Ses poignets étaient encore en sang, les coupures de ses bourreaux étant encore trop récentes et trop profondes. En vérité, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. La nature semblait lui mentir et lui jouer des tours, et les couleurs de la voûte céleste ne lui donnaient aucune indication. Est-ce que toute chose l'avait abandonné ? Il le pensait. Il en était même certain. Mais peu lui importait : même seul contre la perfidie du monde entier, il savait qu'il se vengerait. Peu importe ce qu'il devait sacrifier. Peu importe si les cadavres devaient s'amonceler à ses pieds. Peu importe. Il le ferait.

Après avoir couru, lui semblait-il, des heures, Ciel s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un arbre, à bout de souffle. Il regarda furtivement derrière lui, vérifiant ses arrières, et espérant que personne ne l'avait suivi. Il sourit à la vision du bois vide où il semblait être le seul être humain. Il avait réussi. Il s'était échappé de cette prison, de cette torture inhumaine, il avait échappé au sacrifice. Certes il garderait à vie la trace de ce poinçon marqué au fer rouge sur sa chair, mais cela lui importait peu. Ce n'était qu'un rappel constant de sa détermination. Plus rien ne l'effrayait à présent.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, le jeune écorché vif aperçu une silhouette au loin. Un pincement au cœur le saisit à la vue de cette ombre incertaine au milieu du brouillard et des pleurs du ciel. Il se redressa avec peine, encore essoufflé par sa course et plissa du front pour mieux percevoir la forme du corps éloigné.

« Ciel… »

L'enfant sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Il se retourna, chercha du regard qui l'avait appelé, secouant la tête dans tous les sens, mais en vain. Il ne vit personne. Il souffla, essayant de calmer la frayeur qu'il avait eu quelques instants auparavant et se convaincant qu'il était fatigué et épuisé et que c'était pourquoi il avait entendu une voix.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Ciel tenta de poser à nouveau son regard bleuté sur la silhouette mais cette dernière avait disparu. Il se laissa dès lors tomber sur le sol boueux, fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément. « Je deviens fou » pensait-il. « Calme-toi, Ciel. Ce n'est rien. Tu es fatigué et à bout de force, voilà tout. Allez, relève-toi et bats-toi, comme tu l'as toujours fait ! »

Le jeune comte se releva et se remit en marche, d'un pas déterminé et ferme. Il s'enfonçait toujours plus dans cette grande forêt, ne sachant plus où il allait. Il avait froid, il avait faim, mais il tirait sa force du goût de liberté et d'une vengeance proche.

« Ciel... Je suis un démon, je sais qui tu es, et je sais ton histoire. Tes parents sont morts dans cet incendie et ces hommes t'ont capturé et t'ont ôté l'honneur de la famille Phantomhive. Maintenant, tu veux te venger, peu importe ce que cela t'en coûte. Tu veux les faire souffrir. Les torturer puis les tuer. Et moi, je te propose de passer un pacte. Je peux t'aider à voir le sang de tes ennemis se répandre, je peux t'aider à les faire hurler jusqu'à la mort. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Si tu me vends ton âme en échange. Je veux connaître le goût d'une telle perfection. Je veux te dévorer… »

Ciel ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu sur l'autel du sacrifice, ses poignets et sa poitrine ensanglantés, comme cela aurait initialement dû se dérouler. Autour de lui, des pétales de roses immaculées tombaient par milliers et puis le néant. Il n'y avait rien. C'était sombre, c'était froid, c'était effrayant, c'était pire que la mort. Il semblait au comte qu'il y avait un goût d'enfer dans cette noirceur.

Où était la lumière ?

Depuis la perte de ses parents, il ne l'avait plus vu. Elle avait déserté sa vie, son âme et son cœur. Depuis la perte de ses parents, il n'y avait plus que les ténèbres, la douleur et la haine. Depuis la perte de ses parents, il n'y avait plus que cette envie de vengeance, cette colère dévastatrice. Depuis la perte de ses parents, ce n'était plus que l'enfer.

« Prends ce que tu veux, démon ! Prends mon âme, mon corps, et tout ce que tu voudras ! Peu m'importe, mais venges-moi, venges mes parents, venges mon honneur ! J'accepte ce pacte ! »

Ciel hurlait à plein poumons, animé par un courroux incommensurable. L'ombre le recouvrit tout entier et dès lors, le sang cessa de couler le long de sa peau.

Après quelques cris de douleur, un sceau apparu dans l'œil droit du comte et ce dernier tourna du bleu à un mauve scintillant.

Le pacte était scellé.


End file.
